Not all bad
by Necrotimer
Summary: A look at eternal stranger's visits to the witches barrier worlds
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Summary: A little fic following a nameless man's visits to the witch's barrier worlds.

Being someone who exists outside the rules of time and space has it's advantages and disadvantages ever lasting youth is a big plus but having to see different empires rise and fall time and time again can be taxing on the mind more so if your someone who no matter how much you want, can never forget them. These musing were coming from the mind of single man who was wearing a long white trench coat with a white wide brimmed fedora, his face was smooth and featureless with strange purple shoulder length hair, under his coat he wore a simple light orange blue buttoned shirt and brown jeans. He was just floating in the river of time and space passing his time outside of time.

His mind once again began musing of what it was like being someone who could very well last forever. You look for anything to escape the monotonous of it all and sometimes you find it and what he found were "witches". These were not normal witches but 'magical girls' that had fallen during their duties to defeat early witches, to him seeing their transformations were like watching a train wreck you want to look away but can't and the results were what was once a young girl was now a monstrous shell of their former selves, and for that he felt sorry for them and wished to let them know that someone can still see what they really are young girls who had lost their bodies, most of their minds and more importantly their dreams.

He had decided to make friends with them and the first few tries normally result with him suffering death after death and each encounter tested how long he was willing to wait, but for someone who is eternal he had all the time of the universe. Thankfully over time they grow use to him and eventually started to warm up to his presence, a nice change from being attacked the first few seconds of being sighted. With them being comfortable around him allowed the chance to speak with them, evening if they couldn't outright talk they could still express them in a wide verity of ways and if that didn't work there's always telepathy. Visiting them had become something of a joy for him since they had opened up to him since he treated them as if they were still young girls and not brings of doom that they looked like then.

His mind was flowing back to past memories of his last visits to each of them "I remember them as if I had spoken with them just seconds ago, oh such fun times we had." For this man they weren't just his friends they were the closest he had in a very long time to a family**.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gertrud

Gertrud

As he stepped out of his temporal rift he was greeted with the familiar sight of the surreal cut-and-paste photo collage style setting she had created within her barrier. Just like all the other times he had visited, the various shapes and colors can be semi-nauseating and the various oddly colored butterflies on the walls and occasionally flying by didn't do much to help in that respect, but he couldn't really complain since he wasn't the one who created this place, oh well.

As he walked to see the rose garden witch he was quiet happy with the fact that the denizens of this barrier had also grown accustom to his presence, thankfully the Adelberts (a strange creature that looked like a white pac-man ghost with butterfly wings, multiple eyes and a barber's mustache) no longer rang their warning bells or even better he was no longer subjected to their one and only form of attack, endlessly head butting him to death even though he healed faster then they could hurt him it still was highly annoying.

Normally finding his way to the witch was easy but took a very large amount of time giving that inside of each barrier was like a gigantic maze, fortunately he was chauffeured by two of her second class of minions the Anthony (each appeared to be a white cotton candy headed being on a stick with a barber's mustaches, butterfly wings for legs and feet and stick like arms) even if they barely reached his knees it was their job to do the landscaping of the barrier to their masters tastes. Small but diligent they reminded him of hundreds of worker ants always moving, never tiring all to please their queen. As they reached the inner barrier the butterfly/crown like symbol that represented her witch's kiss became more predominate on the walls, the fragrance of freshly watered roses rushed into his nose like a flood, the black thorn veins became thicker and more numerous slowly covering more and more of the hallway causing his two guides and himself to continue walking forward in a single file line.

Upon entering the large room, she finally came into view not far from her usually place on a rose colored chair. Her appearance out of all the other witches was by far one of the strangest her head looked like a large piece of melted moss with roses doted in various places which seem to function as eyes for her if the Adelberts' appearance were any indication. From her head down it was a large sack like body which seem to be covered in faded red and off white pressed flower petals ending with black spots on the bottom of her body which had dark blue colored tentacles which acted as her legs, to top it all off she had a pair of butterfly wings with rose colored spots on the top tips and the rest in faded green or cream colored except for the wings borders which were a greenish black color. As the three of them neared she was as always attaining to her beloved roses she hadn't even noticed that they had arrived until one of the Anthony went and in it's own way announced them since she turned to look at them.

"Hello, Gertrud" was his simple greeting, with that she appeared to thank his twin guides and dismissed them. Before the left they stopped in front of him and looked up at his face, the sight would remind anyone of little children looking for praise from their parent so he appeased them both by crouching down and petting them on the soft fluffy heads and with one word of thanks they happily skipped off back to perform their duties to their witch queen. He turned to find that Gertrud had slipped/waddled onto her chair and gestured for him to sit next to her, now who was he to turn down such an offer as he calmly reached the seat he had found next to her was the photo album he gave her last time he had visited (to show they were not alone he had created a photo album of the other witches and given a copy to each of them on his last visits to each of their barrier worlds so they known there were others) how sad they couldn't meet each other, he could very easily take them to see one another but since each of them pretty much only existed within their own barrier world, having two barrier worlds near each other or for lack of a better word collide could have brought about very unpleasant results to the witches, their barriers and himself. "So, you kept my little gift?" he slowly asked, the only response he got out of her was what he believed to be a shrug of her shoulders and a mental statement of "yeah, so?" ah dear Gertrud her nature is said to be insincere one but to him she wasn't insincere she was anything if not the biggest tsundere he had ever meet.

"Oh, I brought you something you might really like" his cheerful words caused her to stare at him impatiently as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small brown sack. "That's it? A small bag?" her minds questions struck him as cute since she was always jumping to conclusion during their conversations "not just a small bag, but a small bag full of rose seeds". That did it; as soon as she heard 'rose' she went from being tsun tsun to dere dere. Since her face wasn't exactly normally, one could tell if she was blushing because her roses became a lighter shade of red some even bordering on being pink. "F-for me re-r-really?" "Yes, and these seeds are supposed to yield different colored roses not just red, black, and white ones". She just sat there for a few seconds before scooting closer to him and he then found her resting her head on his shoulder while placing one of her wings on his back. He couldn't help but put his own hand on her head and slowly stroke the surprisingly smooth texture of her head, it wasn't soft but at the same time it wasn't rough, "it feels like denim jeans", but he quickly banished that thought least she hear and get mad at him.

They enjoyed the soft silence of her inner barrier for a few minutes when she started to nuzzle her head into his shoulder causing him to look at her "yes?" he inquired. Moving her face to look at him "ple-please, can I have them?" her facial expression left much to be desired but her minds voice reminded him that this witch was once a young girl before she became a witch so he decided against teasing her "of course you can have them, and if they don't work next time I'll bring you some different colored roses alright?" as he handed her the bag she quickly bounced of the chair and got to planting the seeds and tending to them lovingly. Watching her rush to do the one thing she loved most allowed him to notice that when it came to her roses she was very… what was the word… Motherly, yes that was the word as she was practically the mother of everything in her barrier from the roses in her garden to her minions protecting and maintaining her world, she was their mother.

Her enjoyment and his was cut short by his pocket-watch starting going off which caused him to let a low sigh and Gertrud to snap her head in his direction "time to go? She asked with a small bit of displeasure "afraid so" he admitted as he reluctantly got off the chair. "Don't forget your promise about the roses!" she was always quick to remind him of his promises "I won't" were his reassuring words before he walked over to her and give her a good bye which she returned once again using her wings in place of arms. Putting some distance between them they saw that his two little chauffeurs were skipping back to guide him back to where he came in from, since a witch's barrier interferes with his ability to just leave any time period since in essence time was stopped in the barrier and voided his power over the flow of time of the area (making each barrier a dead end in time meaning he had to leave in the same spot he came in). "See you soon Gertrud" were parting his words and with that he was being shown the way back to his point of enter but not before he caught the soft humming in her head which was a nice little tune that he soon found himself humming long after he had thank his little friends and returned to his home outside of time, it was a good song, one he would hum for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3: Charlotte

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Charlotte

The sound of hard soled shoes walking on a tiled floor echoed as the unknown man was happily walking with a large barge sack slung over his left shoulder down what looked liked a hospital corridor covered with surgery signs, discard needles, gallipots and wards to visited one of the first witches he befriended when he began his little quest of friendship. His smile widened when the warm soft smell of freshly baked cakes mixed with the sweet smell of fruits reached his nose, he stepped through the double door at the end of the corridor to see a world composed of various desserts on top of a giant birthday cake complete with red and white candles that were taller the he was which was impressive given that he was about six foot ten.

"Oh Charlotte, where are you?" he asked in a sing-song voice, since Charlotte was the youngest out of the witches he tended to treat her like a little sister. Looking around he couldn't find anyone in except her minions the Pyotrs (little polka dotted balls with stick like legs, they had a smaller ball with floppy dog like ears, wearing a nurses cap for a head) scurrying around trying to complete with their one purpose which was to search for Charlotte's favorite food (which despite the overly desert themed barrier) was cheese, even if they weren't very good at it and occasionally crashed into one another. While looking for his small friend he couldn't help but think "this place is so full of sweets I feel that I'm getting cavities just by looking at it".

"ONICHAN" that happy cry made him stop his musings and caused him to quickly spin to look behind him (since they became friends she always called him onichan and he was fine with that), what he saw caused his smile to disappear and his jaw to hit the whipped cream covered floor, why? Because Charlotte is the only witch he meet that had the ability to change forms, normally she was in her 'witch' form which appeared as wearing a cape and dinner shirt with a head that looked like a piece of wrapped candy with the pink paper giving her pseudo pig tails in this form she was really quite small about the size of a teddy bear. Now her other form was a whole different story it was basically it had large black snake like body with red polka dots all over it (as big and long as a subway train) and the face was that of a smiling clown with rainbow like eyes and wings for ears (one being blue and the other red) a that resembled a pointy party hat.

This was the form that was making a beeline for him causing to make a run for it "I WAS IT LAST TIME SO I HAVE TO CATCH YOU THIS TIME" this caused him to groan while sprinting as it reminded him that they had played tag last time he was here and when he left she was it, now she was really living up to her reputation of being the most tenacious witch of all since he had no idea how long she could keep chasing him. While he was dashing away in hopes of not being crushed under her second forms monstrous size she was giggling the whole time having the time of her life chasing after him through her candy covered world. Both were too engrossed with their current objective to keep track of time or notice anything else around which didn't help the man running for his life as he had tripped over a wayward cherry half covered be whipped cream, this lead to him bouncing again and again across the sweet surface and with each bounce came a grunt of displeasure from the former running man "Ouch" "Blarg" "Ack" "Mmm vanilla" "$#!" "Aaaaaahhh" and with a resounding SPLAT he crashed into a giant strawberry parfait with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles.

Pulling his head out of the chocolate sauce he was now stumbling trying to get his sense of balance back "Onichan you ok?" Charlotte had flouted near him to see if he needed help "Nope I'm ok" as soon as he said those words he regretted them "GOOD now I can tag you!" Lowering his face "This is it I'm going to end up a pancake" he waited for the hit but instead felt something soft tap his face looking up he saw that Charlotte had used her blue wing like ear to tag him "Now onichans it". Charlotte was now swaying side to side with a content grin on her "alright I'm it, but first lets rest a bit?" he asked while puling another glob of chocolate out of his hair, Charlotte simply replied "Ok" and began to suck her face into her body, when all but the tip of her tail was visibly her 'witch form began to appear and when it was almost complete she swallowed the end of her tail and looked to her friend with a wide Cheshire grin. "Lets find a place to sit" he suggested, her response was energetic nodding and then she disappeared with a single jump, looking around for his small friend he was wondering what had she done when he felt pressure on his hat he realized she was sitting on his head again…why she enjoyed it he had no idea but regardless he began walking with her on his head he his sack over his shoulder to the center of the cake where she had her little tea party table and chairs waiting.

Upon reach the table Charlotte leaped of his head and landed in one of the chairs. The teapot poured itself while the both of them were chatting about little things from the different time periods he visited to her playing soccer using a giant cherry in place of a ball. As they enjoyed the sweet cinnamon tea with lemon wedges the conversation had already turned to Charlotte's favorite subject the other witches, she was very curious about them and what they were like and he was happy telling her since he couldn't say no to her little childish pout which made her way look too cute for her own good (in her witch form not her snake form). "What's in the bag onichan?" she ask while looking at the sack he had placed next to him "well open your mouth, and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise!" her face lit up and she quickly followed his words "now, no peeking" he warned and she nodded her head. He reached in the sack and pulled out a small yellow cube and quickly placed it in her mouth which she was now using to enjoy her little treat, in mid-chew she looked at him wide-eyed and gulped the rest to ask "is that cheese?" there was a fair amount of drool coming from her mouth "yep" he answered.

Charlotte threw herself at him yelling "ONICHAN, DAI SUKI!" Her sudden tackle had left them both on they backs looking up at the sweets floating in the sky a few good feet from the table. Charlotte couldn't hold it in any longer and her soft giggling soon became full-blown laughter with her rolling on the floor, as her friend looked on at her he soon found himself laughing whole-heartedly at the situation. "I take it you liked your surprise?" he said with a smile "YEAH, onichan's gift was the best" "well there's plenty more in the sack and its all for you" no sooner had he said those words then he found Charlotte sitting on his chest hugging his neck saying "thank you" over and over again. She stopped after about a minute and rested her head on his chest; he put his right arm under her as he sat up since he saw that all her thanking had left her tuckered out, so he walked back to table cradling the little witch in his arms. "Onichan are you going 'yawn' now?" he looked down at the small witch in his arms and saw her tried sad face "yeah… I'll leave the sack of cheese on the chair for you, oh don't forget I'm it so next time you'll be the one running" he said with a warm smile "ok, but you need to catch me firsttt…zzzz" she had falling asleep at the end of her sentence. He had left her sleeping on a nearby marshmallow after he placed his sack of cheese at her feet so she could enjoy it when she woke up.

Returning to his home he could help but smile despite the fact he ran like a mad man it was still fun. Running his hand through his hair he found it still had some chocolate and sprinkles in it, he smiled since he could easily reverse his time to the point before he crashed but instead he left it and soon followed Charlotte's example and fell asleep with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Translation<p>

Onichan: big brother

Dai Suki: I love/like you

This took some time and I feel good about it please review let me know what you think. For now I'm going to have some cake and cheese.

Times up


	4. Chapter 4: HN Elly Kirsten

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

H.N. Elly (Kirsten)

"Dear gods, I hate heights" were his thoughts as he was being effortlessly carried by the witch's minions Daniyyel & Jennifer (mannequin dolls with halos that were always in pairs one had a crude etched smiling face while the other had a kiddy bunny stick on it's neither regions, each pair shared a pair of wings with each only having one wing while their partner had the other forcing them to fly close together) this also applied to him since they were flying by them holding him by his wrists and at the same time with their arms slung over the other shoulders. Setting him down on the top box that served as the witch's platform the doll duo fluttered away with him waving good-bye to them, as he was walking towards the center of the platform he past numerous floating glass boxes some containing something ordinary (pair of reading glasses) to some that had something very disturbing (a human hand with a shiny ring on it) since she kept what she loved in floating glass boxes it made her barrier world a sought of museum.

Reaching the center he saw her admiring one of her numerous boxes. Her appearance wasn't as off-putting as some might think since her body was a computer box monitor with her head, shoulder, arms, and her VERY long hair emerging from the top of it, before announcing his arrival he had only one though regarding her appearance "well she said her favorite movie was The Ring". She turned her bang covered face towards him and gave a casual wave. With her he didn't need a mental connection since she spoke using her monitor "Hai, Hai, Hello (^o^)" were the words that appeared on the pink screen, which caused him to think, "so H.N. Elly is in charge". This witch was a special case since she had two personalities: her ideal personality H.N. Elly (her upbeat pop idol like persona who used net-speak and emoticons) and then there was her original personality Kirsten (her shy timid self who used normal words and emoticons). "Yo, Elly how's it hanging" he asked "oh, u no N/M but everything's GR8 d^_^b" he smiled seeing those word since H.N. Elly was the more outgoing of the two, she always sounded happy but he knew when something was not right her body language didn't match her words, she wasn't lying but she was telling the whole true "And how has Kristen been doing?" that caused her to freeze up (both her body and the computer screen) realizing she had been caught, she lowered her had as her response appeared on the screen "don't know (-_-), she hasn't been talking 2 me" her response caught him off guard, Kristen told H.N. Elly everything and looked to her for comfort so for her not to be talking must be something serious.

"How about I try?" he suggested to her, swaying side to side her answer was soon visible "u better find out, alright cutie (^_~)" as she slumped forward which meant they were switching. "Ever the flirt" he thought as he watched they unmoving body, the only way to know if anything was happening was the rotating pink and blue yin-yang loading symbol on the white screen. Taking in her full immobile appearance he noticed that she/they were wearing the bright pink and blue striped ribbons he brought them on one of his early visits (which also was the key in getting both of them to open up to him). After about three minutes of silent waiting the screen went black then booted up to a blue one. The witch's slowly head moved up then turned to see she had company, and then quickly jerked her face to look the other way "oh. he..hello, Elly didn't tell me you were already here (=^_^= )", Kristen was the only person who got away with calling her just Elly since H.N. Elly insisted that she be addressed by her full name. "She told me that your not talking to her, why you always are there for each other so what happen to make you stop talking?" all she did in response was lower her head and cover something that appeared on her screen "what was that" she shook her head violently showing she didn't want him to see her answer "KRISTEN" the sternness of his voice made her look at him in despair "I promise I wont get mad and I'll explain it to her, ok?"

Kristen couldn't say no to such a sincere promise (and he always kept his promises) so she due her hands back letting him see what was on the screen as her body started to shake in silent tears "Elly lost the photo-album you gave us (;_;), I even put it in a special box so I could find it any time (T~T)" (most of her boxes were transparent but her favorites were kept in a bright red boxes). He hugged her so she would calm down, as she clung to him sobbing into his chest he started slowly rubbing her back with one hand and petted he head with the other. "Lets get her to say what happened so we can find it" she nodded into his chest then pulled away, the right half of the screen faded to black then in a few seconds later had a pink glow on it with the question "so u find out what's wrong? (O?O)" "why don't you ask her yourself" H.N. Elly hadn't realized that they were sharing the screen/body until he pointed it out "OH, hi Kristy (^_^')" watching her body in these moments was a little strange since nothing but the arms moved (each controlled by one of them) and the head twitched occasionally. "You lost one of her favorites" he said "WHAT NO WAY I WOULD NEVER (O_O)" appeared on the pink side of the screen with the right arm shooting into the air in surprise "YES YOU DID! YOU LOST THE PHOTO ALBUM HE GAVE US! (_)" was on the blue side as the left hand pointed accusingly at the right. As they bickered back and forth he saw that it wasn't going anywhere fast, a yell of "HOLD IT" caused both arms to freeze "H.N. Elly please try and remember last time you saw the album then maybe with can figure out what happened."

As she thought of the photo album the pink half of the screen was gently humming with only "…" being seen on it, after a few long minutes there was a new message on the pink screen which caused both him to fall on his face and Kristen to face-palm "...zzz..." "**ELLY**! 9(x.x)9" was apparent on the blue half as the left fist was shaking violently. "Huh wha happen (O?O)" was her drowsy response "you fell asleep" her male friend replied "Really? Sorry (^_^')" "please tell me you at least remembered where the album is? (¬_¬)" at Kristen's question the right arm start to fidget a little which didn't go unnoticed by their visitor "you remember don't you?" he spoke which was more of a statement then a question. Slowly nodding with the right hand her explanation showed up on the pink screen "I was looking at the book and saw that it's box was dusty so I cleaned it but I dropped the box and it broke so I put the book in2 another red box, IMSS. (T~T)" reading/feeling what had happened the left hand went and held the right hand "Elly I didn't know I'm sorry for yelling at you (;_;)" "no I'm whose sorry I should have told u but I didn't want to upset u (T~T)" then the witch's arms stated hugging its own body which let him know they had made up.

"So which box was it?" he asked hoping to finally put this problem to bead "the 1 with the long green ribbon. (;_;)" was her answer. "I'll call for it, Daniyyel & Jennifer should have it here in a few minutes ツ" looking behind himself "or maybe in a few seconds" on cue the flying doll duo had with them a red box about three times their size but they carried it with ease. Placing the box in front of their master the dolls bowed then took off again to do who knows what, opening the box he found exactly what H.N. Elly mentioned there on top of a large green ribbon was the cream colored leather cover with the simple title written in cursive My Friends. "Well I glad that was fixed now to make sure it doesn't happen again…" he reached into the box and took out the green ribbon as H.N. Elly/Kirsten (since they are still sharing the body) looked on. He had tied a piece of the ribbon on to the book so it stuck out like a bookmark, placing the book back into the box he used the rest of the ribbon and tied it around the box when he finished he presented it to his witch friend. Now the red box looked more like a red Christmas present, both arms took the box and held it to their head "this way you will be ably to find it faste...ACK" before he could finish his sentence he was enveloped in a bone crushing as one sentence passed through both the blue and pink half of the screen "THANK U (^3^)" "welcome…girls…can't…breath…" hear his grunts they let go of him and he fell on the floor gasping for air "Sorry (^_^')" was spelled across both halves.

Picking himself off the floor his clock let out its familiar beeping "looks like I'm off" he said looking at the now sulking witch. On the screen was "not much of a visit was it?" Looking upwards he asked "How about next time I come here, I being a gift?" shyly tilting her head to look at him she asked "what kind of gift?" "Anything you'd like, I'll bring something for the both of you." He knew H.N. Elly had a bit of a jealous streak in her but she did cared about Kirsten all the same. "We'll leave up to you ツ" with that and a goodbye nod he jumped off the platform, free falling of the tower of large boxes he saw that he was falling straight for his rift opening. Seeing this allowed him to start thinking on what they gifts should be. Back at the top of the tower the witch was busying her self with rearranging boxes so they formed a chair so their friend could sit next time he visited "IMSS bout the box Kristy (^_^')" "it's ok Elly no harm no foul… still you winked at him ツ, I thought we agreed to share everything (^_~)". Elly's arm twitch "yeah everything and anything cause we're closer then sisters, your me and I'm you" "that's true Elly we're 2 sides of the same coin" after this the witch's whole body shook with happy silent laughter.

The meanings/translations for the net speak and emoticons.

N/M: Nothing much

GR8: Great

d^_^b : thumbs up

(-_-) : upset, no amused

(^_~) : wink

(=^_^= ) : blushing

(;_;) : light crying

(T~T) : heavy crying

(O?O) : question face

(^_^') : nervous, sweat-drop

(O_O) : surprise

(_) : angry

9(x.x)9 : very angry/shaking fists

..zzz... : sleeping

(¬_¬) : annoyed

ツ : smile

IMSS: I Am So Sorry

(^3^) : kiss

* * *

><p>Well this took awhile to finish, I need a short break.<p>

Please if anyone reads this: review, comment, say if I made any mistakes, I welcome it in hope of improving my writing/typing.

Times up


	5. Chapter 5: Gisela

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Gisela

Two beings stood motionlessly looking upon a coastal sunset, that was surrounded with various objects moving around at a random and fast pace. The term beings is better suited to use then people seeing as one existed outside the boundaries of time and space while the other being which towered over him was a witch. She had a blob shaped body made of pitch black smoke, the only exceptions which appeared to made from spare motorbike parts were her arms (shoulders to fingers made of exhaust pipes of varying sizes), a chain and two gears in the middle of the smoke (acted as a sought of replacement/representation of a heart), and finally her head composed of a sideway bike bumper with one large headlight in the middle and a pair of smaller lights on both sides, handlebars on top and metal brackets on the underside of the bumper.

Looking into the sunset the only sound that could be heard between them was soft motor like rumbling coming from the witch's smoke body and the calm breathing of her companion. Being tapped on his shoulder caused him to look up at the dimly glowing headlight pointed at him "What's wrong Gisela? Normally we would have talked for a few hours but you've barley said a word." Turning to continue looking at the sunset "is there anything wrong with being different?" tilting his head slightly "You've been listening to Dora (her minion, also composed of smoke with half of motorbike engine on each side) again" "I try not to but she's been at it a lot more then usual" was Gisela's response.

As if on cue Dora began to cause a loud racket with the ever-increasing roar of her pipes. Gisela slumped forward as if in shame causing her friend to ask "What's she saying?" slumping even more Gisela said "The same thing she always says and that's complying about that how come the witch in charge of a world of high velocity is always in the same spot, that I should just throw myself into the ocean at least then I would be moving." He couldn't stand how disheartened Gisela sounded "Stay here, lets see if I can't get her and her bloody opinions off your back for a while" with that he turned around and stated walking towards the rowdy minion. Realizing that someone was coming for her Dora was about ready to make a break for it, but before she could move one of her pipes were grabbed preventing her from making an escape and it also made her rev in angry making an even louder roar then before.

Pulling Dora down to his face he give her a warning with a voice so cold it could freeze the heart of hell "Listen and listen good, I don't care if you're her minion I will absolutely not tolerate someone upsetting my friends" before continuing his threat he pulled out a magnet he always brought with him when he visited Gisela and showed it to Dora, causing her to freeze in place "if I ever find out that you've been running that motor mouth of yours more then you should, I swear I will strap this magnet to you for the rest of time and we both know what happens when you come in contact with magnets." Finishing his statement he let go of her pipes and faster then the blink of an eye Dora was already blitzing away from him and in the process running into everything in her path and getting hit by everything else zipping around in the barrier.

Making his way back to his friend he told her "That should keep things around here quite for awhile." Gisela looked away then to him "Thanks she can be a real pain" he felt happy that he could help, "Oh, I want to show you a little magic trick" he said as he took off his hat, he know that despite Dora's annoying words Gisela had a deep love for things that were different. To show that he had her full attention she had turned her whole body to face him, which meant a lot for someone that doesn't move very often. Holding his fedora up side in front of him he performed a few artistic hand gestures with a flare common of many stage magicians, he ended it by making a large puff of blue smoke and in his hat were now a transparent bottle containing a semi-green liquid and white cloth. "What's that for?" was the witch's question, "It's a surprise" he replied with a wink as he applied some of the liquid to the cloth "Now I want you to look up so as not to spoil it, ok?" she complied with his requested and tilted her head back so she couldn't see what was happening. Her whole body tensed as she felt him rub the cloth on one of her fingers it felt smooth and slightly cold but not unpleasant sensation, finishing with the first one he proceeded to repeat the same action on her other fingers using small circular rubbing motions on each of her digits causing her to slightly shiver at the contrast between her cool fingers and the warm sunset.

Happy with his work he then started on her arms which caused her body to shake slightly "Sorry, too cold?" asking in hopes that she wasn't uncomfortable "No, it just tickles a little" with this reassurances he went back to work putting more liquid onto the now dry cloth. Switching his circular rubbing for long stroking motions he kept working on her arms hear a soft giggle coming from her and proud that despite everything she was still looking up, finishing her left arm he stared on her right and was meet with same cheerful giggle. Her giggles hitched when he finished her left arm and was now rubbing the gears and chain in the middle of her body "too..muchahaHAAha..it tickles" her whole body was now shaking from her laughter "Oh really?…coochy coochy coo" he said "STOPSTOP too much HAhAHAHahahAH". After his short tickle torture he looked up to the witch's face "All right all that's left is your head." "Huff…huff…my head?" "Don't worry just keep still and I'll be done soon" Gisela stayed perfectly still but after a few seconds of nothing, she asked, "What's wrong?" he chuckled to himself "Could you crouch down? I can't fly."

"…Oops." with that she lowered her head and moved her arms back so she couldn't see what he did until he was done. He took his time slowing stroking her head, sometimes causing her to groan "sore?" "No…Dora gives me a headache and this helps...alot" he took his time making sure he hadn't missed any spot. "There done!" he exclaimed after finishing on the her handlebars, rising her head she looked at him and asked "what was that all about?' "Look at your arms and see" he suggested. She did as he said and was taking back by what she saw her normally rust covered arms were now dazzling bright silver in disbelief she rushed to the water to look at her reflection showing that her head and the ears in the middle of her body were also had they old brilliant silver shine again.

"You like it? Even if it makes you even more different then rest of the things here?" Looking at her he already knew the answer she was twisting her arms around to see that he hadn't missed one spot, looking into the water again she noticed "Even my smoke is clearer" indeed her ink black smoke body was now a more grayish white color. While she admired her new look he made the cloth and the bottle disappear in the same puff of blue smoke, "I wish there was a way so it didn't rust" slightly slumping from her own comment. Placing a hand on her now radiant pipes "Don't worry I wouldn't mind having to do it again." "Really?" "Of course it would be no trouble at all, oh and don't let Dora get to you so much, your different, I'm different, Dora's different, everything zipping around here is different and there is nothing wrong with that." Feeling reassures she stared at her reflection "I would like to be alone, to enjoy you're magic trick", petting her hand he began to leave "Enjoy it as long as you, I have no problems with repeat performances."

Skipping between all the high speed debris flying around on he had a small thought "I should bring a camera next time I spruce her up she'd probably like a reminder of what she looks like under all that rust." Before exiting he turned around to see that Dora was already back to annoying her, before he went back to make good on his threat he saw that Gisela wasn't even paying attention just staring at her now shining arms and clearer body. Happy with what he saw he did one more favor for her before he left and that was throw the magnet he had at Dora, Dora didn't react until it was too late. The magnet was now stuck on one of her pipes and it caused her to spin in place uncontrollable after watching in satisfaction he pulled the string he tied to it retrieving his magnet and leaving Dora to collapse on the floor "I warned you" was his last thought before leaving Gisela to admire herself in peace and quite.


	6. Chapter 6: Elsa Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Elsa Maria

He saw that she was in the same place, and in the same position kneeling in front of the large red Catholic monstrance like altar being held in the just as large hand at the end of the arm of a tower sized statue. Behind him was the statue's pure black head, in that regard the whole statue was pure black he couldn't even make out his own shadow on the black surface. As he looked on he noticed that her minions the Sebastian's (long shadow like beings with semi cartoonish animal heads) were beginning to appear around her and swayed in all different directions in what appeared to be an attempt to get her attention, seeing that no matter what they did she wouldn't move they sunk back into the floor then popped up and surrounded him but not with malicious intent.

Walking towards her he petted each of them letting them enjoy some form of attention, the arm which the were on felt soft under his feet since he slightly sank into it as he walked making not tripping over his own feet a hard task. The sky in her world was white but at the same time it had a gray circular pattern of lines on it that reminded him of a church's stained glass windows, after stopping when he stood beside her he kneeled down and copied a position. Allowing himself to hear her thoughts, he heard the same mantra of praying for the salivation of others and blessing the less fortunate.

Sitting next to her allowed him see if there was any change in her posture or appearance, she was what one could considered one of the more normally looking witches (she was in essence the three dimensional shadow of a young woman in a long simple dress with the only strange part being that her long hair ended in branches, leaves and some even in shape blades) the only normal part of her hair was the small little stands in the front that fell just past her nose. Hearing her pray was relaxing to him since she spoke/thought with a voice that would make anyone calm, he was taken back that instead of just saying her prays she was starting to sing them and for once she was not using the soft gentle tone of her prays but a wonderfully clear voice for all to hear. He allowed himself to just listen to her melodious voice not noticing that the Sebastian's had now formed a circle around them softly swaying as if dancing to her pray song.

Soon her voice changed it still held it's angelic tone but he didn't hear it mentally, she was actually singing with her true voice he confirmed seeing her shadowed lips moving, it wasn't just one voice somehow it sounded as if an entire church choir was singing making the song echo more profoundly throughout her barrier. The Sebastian's were no longer swaying now the were coiling around each, shooting in different directions, and bending their bodies in ways that resembled a sought of tribal dance "The only thing missing is the tribal howling" he thought with a laugh as he observed the Shadow Witch's minion as they became more frantic since now she wasn't singing in pray but a song he couldn't remember the name of but hearing her sing gave him an idea.

Jumping to his feet he turned towards Elsa Maria and bowed "Elsa Maria may I have this dance?" extending his hand and turning his face to see her response he was happy to see her extending her hair to great lengths then it began to merge forming a copy of her connected by a single branch. The copy curtsied then placed her hand in his, placing his other hand on the copy's waist they danced to main body's singing using steps from different dances (mostly waltz, ball room, etc.) the only movements they couldn't do were any that spun the copy since it would end with her or both of them wrapped in the shadow link between the copy and the main body. As the song was reaching its end he dipped the copy's body then raised her over his head and held her for five seconds before slowly lowering her back to the ink black floor, the Sebastian's also calmed down and laid tried on the floor making them almost invisible if not for the white eyes. "Thanks for the dance" he said as the copy curtsied again before separating into numerous branches and retreated back to Elsa's main body already speaking her eternal prays, "I'll be off then" Elsa nodded her so he knew she was listening.

Taking a step back he tripped over one of the laying Sebastian's causing him to slip off the stature's arm, falling in Elsa's world was a very bad idea since he had never seen the bottom to the statue. Before he could say anything or fall to far he found himself in the embrace of numerous black branches extending from Elsa's hair and quite a few Sebastian's jutting out of the lower side of the statures arm, looking up he was shocked to see that Elsa was actually standing facing him for once breaking her statuesque posture. Pulling him up then placing him in front of her he gave a sheepish grin fearing one of her lectures, she said nothing a just returned to her post in front of the altar and once again, "Elsa?" her lack of response lift him feel quite disheartened normally he would get a half and hour lecture but since he didn't he walked up to her and saw she was shaking "that really scared her" almost losing him had left her trembling. "I'm still here thanks to you" he said kindly while placing his hand on her shoulder which ceased her almost endless shaking, she tilted her head so it was resting on his hand hearing her say "You should go now" he knew that she was tried and the Sebastians still lying on the floor were now sleeping. Patting her on the shoulder before withdrawing his hand he began walk backwards hoping to hear and parting words from the shadow witch.

"My the lord bless you" she always said this when he left, "and the devil by vanquished" was the reply he used when leaving her company, he wasn't overly religious but he still showed respect to those that were. Hearing those words he turned so that he was walking towards his exit, before parting ways both of them said on last word before he jumped back into his world and left Elsa to her own "…Amen"

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on what songs to use so here are the songs I think have the best feelmelody/rhythm.

Her pray song's main feel/melody/rhythm:

Aria of the Soul by Tomoko Komiya

You're My Brother - Tropic Thunder soundtrack

The dances main feel/melody/rhythm:

Fly me to the moon by Karolina Pasierbska

Stardust Memory ~Place of Promise~ by Daisuke Ishiwatari

Monochrome ~version de l'apprivoiser~ by Tomatsu Haruka

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT URGENT NEWS:<p>

It pains me to write this but this will be the last chapter for a while since I've been contracted to help with a three month long building project so I will not have much time to write new chapters. I will not abandon this story I plan to finish it and when the three months are up I will come back maybe with more writing ideas so for now I must bid adieu.

Times Up


	7. Chapter 7: Oktavia von Seckendorff

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Oktavia von Seckendorff**

**He walked down the cobblestone hallway, walls covered in concert poster with strange runes on them with his hands in his coat pockets stepping in tune to the soft violin music that passed through the air like a gentle breeze. The songs tone was a somber one something akin to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata; although it carried a sad air he could not help but feel calm as he reached the end of the hallway he stepped into a vast concert hall. Unlike most concert halls this one seem to be at least four to five time bigger, taking a few more steps he looked up slightly to be greeted by the sight of floating gears turning in the air. His attention was pulled away from the sight when he heard the music change from a simple violin and began to escalate into a full orchestral piece looking around he noticed that the orchestra was composed of transparent players the witch's minion Holger, looking towards the center of the concert hall he saw through the floor a lone figure playing the violin. He knew from the few times he had visited not to get to close least he annoy ruler of this barrier, the mermaid witch Oktavia von Seckendorff.**

Soon a large throne (which appeared to be one half of a pink oyster shell) lowered from above with said witch sitting in it her armor-clad hands resting in her lap. She definitely looked the part for someone with mermaid in their title she had a large multicolored fish tail from the hips down. the upper half of her body clad in plate armor, her knights helmet covered her whole head she also had a high collar with heraldic symbols, she wore a blue cape which was tied with large bright pink bow "mermaid witch… more like mermaid knight"…he had thought it was strange that she faced away from her violin player until he had taking a peek into her past. Since Oktavia was one of the "youngest" (she had just came into existence recently) witches he could look into her past to see who she use to be, he could do the same with the others but the longer they existed as witches the harder it was to find since witches and puella magi are considered different beings further separating they past lives from their present ones, not to mention the tremendous stain it put on him last time he tried to find a witch's past he had almost passed out and wasn't any closer to finding it.

He had seen her past life as Sayaka a girl who had become puella magi to help her secret love Kyousuke recover, he watched her fight for the person she loved, laugh with her friends, and try to show her love for her crush and with each passing moment he watched his pity for her grew as did his angry towards Kyousuke. For all her selflessness she didn't even get so much as a single word of thanks from Kyousuke, after her best friend Hitomi ended up being his girlfriend she threw herself into battle not using grief seeds, and the comments from a pair of arrogant men had left her devastated. In the end she was the person to drive the last nail into her own coffin when she realized that for all her efforts no one had noticed, she broke down with her last words as Sayaka "I'm such an idiot", that phase triggered her transformation into Oktavia and the rest was history to him.

Noticing him Oktavia froze and then leaped from her throne and landed in front of him despite her large size she was very nimble which lead to her grabbing him and rubbing her metal face against him "Anata how nice to see you again" despite the fact that he was being sandwiched between large pieces of metal he couldn't hate her for doing so, being rejected by Kyousuke had shattered Sayaka's emotionally fragile heart. After becoming Oktavia she had a tendency to fall in love with almost anyone (as long as they didn't show any hostility) that she saw but would forget them (or better reject the memory of them) the second they stepped out of the concert hall, setting foot inside again allowed her to remember them "probably so she won't feel the pain of rejection again" he though with bitterness. He wouldn't admit it but he was jealous, but now was not the time for bitterness he came to see one of his friends and he would put his jealousy on hold for her. Oktavia stopped crushing him against her face and placed him on one of the gears floating about in the hall and appeared to look on in anticipation in what her visitor was going to do. He stood still arms crossed looking at the floor in silence, he looked at her then jumped onto one of the gears floating in the air. Standing on the gear that was on the same level as her waist he raised his right arm above his head before bowing to her and moving his arm to side at the same time. Oktavia in turn grabbed the tips of her cape and curtsied, the both began slow as the violin music was akin to a waltz song slow easy movements that didn't require a lot of energy nor a lot of fancy steps as they gradually began to move faster as the music picked up changing the slow aria for more alluring tango rhythm.

They took one quick glance at each before taking their dance battle higher (she naturally floated, he leapt to a higher placed gear) even from their new altitude the violin music followed them in volume and rhythm, he couldn't tell from her appearance but he was sure that she having as much fun as he was. He then imagined seeing her doing this, not as Oktavia but as her former self Sayaka: "She would have the brightest smile across her face as she leapt through the air not a care in the world, laughing out or sheer enjoyment and youthful abandon with her arms spread out as far as they could reach as she allowed herself to free fall only to kick off the very edge of the gears in the area." His musings were cut short as Oktavia went even higher the concert hall roof forever rising making it seem impossible to reach, he quickly followed the gears that rose with her accent making the violin player appear as a simple speck in the distance but the music was as loud as ever to the point that one would think that the player rose with them. As the violin music picked up its tempo they raced through the air crossing paths and performing various acrobatic maneuvers he was good but as he watched, Oktavia took it to new levels she moved through the air as graceful and free as a fish swimming in clear ocean water. She was moving as if she was performing a mermaid ballet the way she spun and twirled and her movements were fluid and smooth despite the armor she wore, her cape only helped to enhance the grace of her movements as it flowed behind her like the waves of the sea. She went one step further by having some of the gears rotate around her and follow her movements "Oh, now you're just showing off" his semi-childish call seem to fall on deaf ears as she continued, oblivious to the fact that her dance partner was now just sitting on a gear watching her enjoy herself.

The dance was abruptly interrupted when both noticed that Oktavia's second minion Klarissa (whose appearance was that a puppet version of her friend Hitomi) started to appear on the floor and were dancing to music, Oktavia began to slowly float back to the floor not once breaking her routine. He looked on to see if she would be angered by her minion's intrusion, everything stood still the music had stopped leaving the area to be covered by tense silence. Things seem to take a turn for the worst when Oktavia drew and pointed her sword at them, the minions lined up like lambs to the slaughter when Oktavia lowered her blade so the tip was touching the floor the minions followed by walking up the sword to the hilt. Once the was no more space on her blade Oktavia rose once again, she then placed groups of minions on each of the gears that had surrounded her during her dance, once her sword was vacated she discarded it and looked towards the ceiling, giving the way her chest plates moved she was taking slow calming breaths. She began her routine from the beginning but now she was accompanied by her minions who were copying her every movement as if they had done this hundreds of times "Even if she got the boy you loved, you still see her as a friend" he mused continuing to watch them dance the Klarissas never missed a beat they movements were always precise, the music was slowing down signaling that the song was soon reaching its end which was also reflected in that gears that were being used as platforms were lowering until they rested on the floor with the Klarissas ending they routine a few moments before Oktavia ended her own.

With her minions on the floor and the now silent area she sat back onto her throne breathing heavily "That 'huff' was fun" she said with a tried blissful tone, before she could say anything else a familiar ringing sound filled the air signaling that his visit was drawing to a close "Oh, is it already time?" Oktavia looked at him with her head tilted and a hand to where her mouth would be, "Seems that way…I'll visited again so be good ok?" he said as he made way towards the entrance of the concert hall. He looked back after he had stepped out of the concert hall and watch as she looked around her in a confused fashion "It happens every bloody time" he lamented as he walked down the hallway once again, before leaving he looked at the posters on the wall and took one while looking at the rune language on it which translated to one simply phase "Look at me". He folded the poster then pocketed, turning around to see her sitting on her throne "As long as I can" he said as he slowly left her world walking backwards the whole way.

This took more time then I thought it would (excluding my job's work hours), I have found that it is harder to write fics for witches that actually have back stories since it places limitations on how creative I can be with their personalities.

As always I encourage my readers to review my work.

Times Up


	8. Chapter 8: Izabel

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Izabel

The landscape was covered in large splats of random colors. The floor which once resembled Picasso's "Guernica" was all but covered by the rainbow of large blobs of color on top of it, even the background which was akin to Van Gogh's "Starry Night" wasn't left pristine but giving the size of it there were far less colorful stains on it. Two figures one vastly larger than the other could be seen in the middle of the colorful mess, the larger one had an appearance reminiscent of the French monument the Arc de Triomphe with a small statue on the top in the middle and just like the ground was covered in a myriad of colorful splotches, the smaller of the two lay on his back breathing evenly himself resembling a swirling mass of pigmentations with numerous empty paint cans around him. "That wasn't so bad now was it, Izabel?" he asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position flinging off yet another large glob of paint running down his face, "Non, but mon ami I still think you are a petite fou" came the witch's answer as her servants the Michaela (moving beige masses of miss matched body parts with line drawings on them) slowly emerged from under the paint splattered floor and just like it absolutely drenched in paint. Weeping the rest of the paint off his body he asked Izabel "Need help" but saw the paint had just slid off her, "Why did zis happen again?" the witch asked as her minions shook their bodies violently like wet dogs which unfortunately resulted in everyone getting covered in paint all over again. Using both his hands to weep his newly paint covered face he said, "Because you couldn't take a little criticism".

-Flashback some 20 minutes ago-

"Bonjour" Izabel called to her visitor as he was close enough to hear her greeting "Good Day to you Izabel" he replied towing with him a very large brown burlap sack that seemed almost cartoonish in size. "What iz the bag for?" his reply was to dump the contents in front of her "Paints cans and brushes, I was thinking you could use a change of screening" Izabel shook in defiance "Why would anyone want to deface these wonderful original master pieces created by moi?" her haughty attitude left him sighing as he shook his head "you know that's not truth…Izzy" Izabel shook even more violently than before, she hated it when he called her that but he always did as a form of friendly teasing "Don't shorten my name like zhat I am Izabel zhe Witch of Art and I would be grateful for you to remember ZHAT!" she all but yelled in a very childish voice. Even if he wouldn't admit it he found it rather cute when she lost her composer since it showed that under her vain haughty speech there still existed the soul of a young girl, albeit a very proud one. "I will not allow you to deface my work" her stubborn vanity was unrelenting so he opted for a compromise "Fine but at least let me paint some of the Michaela their practically begging for some new body art" his response was meet be the Michaela inching towards him like puppies towards an inviting hand out of kibble. "Fine I don't care if zhey wish to become abstract".

"Hey Izzy" he turned towards her with an almost evil smirk "You're all black and white you could use a little COLOR!" He swung his brush sending a glob of paint towards Izabel who couldn't do anything to stop the rapid moving paint blob from leaving a large mark on her body. Having one of her servants wipe the large turquoise splat on the left side of her rapidly shaking body, she yelled "Very well EN GRADE!" with that cry her servants began using their brushes to fling paint at him causing him to move, sway, and jump quickly to avoided the many colorful waves being thrown at him. Izabel was enjoying seeing him jumping all over the area if her laughter of "Oh ho ho ho" was any indication, jumping won't get him anywhere so he ran towards his bag in which he had brought something special just for the occasion. WHAT IZ ZHAT? Izabel exclaimed as he pulled out of his bag a spear sized calligraphy brush "Backup" he answered with a semi-smug grin. Upon noticing his new "weapon" a few Michaela slinked over behind him brandish their brush as swords pointed towards the oppressive royalty, which made him yell the only phase he thought appropriate "VIVA LA REVOLUCION!" After that declaration neither side was even bothering to dodge they just stood their ground sending volley after volley of colorful projectiles at each other, some of the Michaela had given up on using their brush and were now tossing paint right out of the buckets which seemed to never run out of paint.

Since neither side was giving way during the "battle" some thing had to be done to turn the tide. Picking up his once discarded sack he held the bag in front of him as the volley of paint balls rocketed towards him. To the surprise of everyone present he was catching the paintballs in the sack, as more paint was trapped in the sack it began to expand until it appeared to the point of bursting but…it didn't it just kept receiving more and more paint and with the more it took the larger it grew. The bag swelled more and more as endless amounts of paint were being absorbed into it; unfortunately its holder was struck in the face by a wayward paintball that caused him to toss both the bag and his brush high into the air. Time seemed to have slowed down as all present were watching the two objects fly into the air on a collision course with each other…"Uh oh!" Was the only thing heard before the brushes sharp hairs stuck the bag in midair causing it to explode and released the gallons of paint that had been stored within. Paint rained down on all, which wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the fact that the drops were the size of basketballs and moving with enough force to even push back Izabel's large body. The rain of paint continued to endlessly fall burying everything under multiple shades of various colors until the entire landscape was a large rainbow mess.

-Back to the present time-

"…Pfft..hee..hee..Haahaahahaha" Both began to laugh at the memory of the cause of their colorful conflict. After a few minutes of laughter both had clamed down to catch their breath "Well I best be going since both the paint has been wasted and my brush destroyed, would you like me to bring anything next time" he asked as he finished removing the last drops of paint from his person "Yes zhere iz something, paint is nice but I feel like trying my hands at clay work." He gave a show men's bow before turning on his heel and walking towards his exit, he passed through returning to his home but before he closed the portal he stuck his head to yell "By the way you don't have hands Izzy!" his statement was swiftly meet with a paint ball to the face with the witch's reply "MY NAMES NOT IZZY!" the paint ball had enough force to send him flying backwards closing his portal. Izabel stood motionless as her minions were cleaning the rest of the colorful mess left in her domain she spoke in a mere whisper "Au revoir mon petit fou".

Finally complete this was taking far too much time due to personal reasons and the longest writers block I have ever had the misfortune of suffering. With that aside I apologize I have no idea how to type words with different accents so I understand if the French I used is butchered, below is what I wanted to type:

Non: No

mon ami: my friend

petite fou: little/small fool

Bonjour: Hello

Moi: Me

EN GRADE: On Guard

Au revoir mon petit fou: Good-bye my little fool


	9. Chapter 9: Patricia

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Patricia

He stood on one of the countless clothes lines strung though the sky like domain of Patricia the Class Representative Witch, her appearance was by far one the most human among the other witches with only a few key points to the contrary. She wore a black long sleeve sailor fuka school uniform with a red handkerchief, her skin was slightly pale but still had a healthy glow to it, she had four arms and she wasn't wearing shoes or socks probably because she had hands where her feet would have been. The strangest thing about her was the fact that she had no head what so ever, she was having her minions the Mathieu's (they simply consist of black skirt and pair of legs wearing ice skates) she was doing her favorite past time reenacting her old school days since her minions had no will of their own they followed her 'plays' to the letter. Unknown to Patricia her guest stood still and began to remember the girl behind the witch.

She was a prodigy, smarter then the rest of the students in her class but not arrogant and still well liked. Her friends asked her to check their work, compare notes, dumb down a teachers explanation or other favors but they still treated her kindly and never took advantage of her kindness, unfortunately no life is without problems and the problems in her life were caused by the adults. Her parents and the school staff placed constant pressure on her to succeed the teachers had her removed from her usual classes and placed in their advance courses hoping to boast their own reputations as teachers. Shortly after her parents denied her freedom of any kind once they learned of her intelligence, they didn't allow her any time to be with her friends and were constantly smothering her with work books to the point where the only time she wasn't studying or doing homework was when she ate and slept. Over time her parent's ways became even harsher and more demanding not only did they force her to study but the began to try and 'train' her to be the ideal responsible wife, so on top of the already ridiculous amount of studying they were making her do, they began to leave all of the housework to her. This was made even worse that soon after she was left in charge of the horse work her parents became lazy slobs that never did anything to help around the house and even punished her if she did not meet the impossible standards they had for her. Their punishments started small such as grounding (not that they every let her out of the house except to go to school) but it quickly escalated to the point that they would deny her food or sleep until she finished what ever task they wanted her to do of course with them never lifting a finger it would take who knows how long.

This came to a halt when she met an Incubator. Her wish of "I want a normal life" was granted the very next day although it seemed more like coincidence then magic. Her old friends worried about her but her advance classes teachers would always tell them that what they were not worried but jealous of her. This constant refusal to see their friend caused one of them to talk with a teacher who wasn't part of the group that taught her advance classes to check on her since her health seem to have been falling drastically. Worried for a student's health but knowing how the rest of the faculty would ignore since she was a prodigy he set up a convenient lie of return a book she had forgetting at school, the others bought the lie and give him her address and told to tell her not to let it happen again. Upon reaching her home his ringing of the doorbell was quickly meet by and older mans voice, which he deduced was her father was yelling at someone to answer the door. When the door was opened he saw how truly pitifully she looked, her skin was deathly pale to the point of being white, her hair was limp, lifeless, and oily like she hadn't bathed in days. Her eyes were sunken probably from lack of simply and she was thin, too thin then a normal healthy girl should be. Barging in he found her parents lounging on a couch in a most slovenly manner amongst a mountain of trash, they turned and saw who it was her mother jumped to her feet trying to quickly make herself presentable and tried to usher him to a different room as the father began yelling at Patricia. No sooner when he heard the sound of a slap did he see Patricia on the floor holding her now swelling face and her father standing above her with a smug expression one his face that seemed to say "you deserved that", that was the last straw the teacher called the police and Patricia was taken into protective custody. On the day of the trail she testified against not only her parents but the teachers as well, her parents were sentenced to fifty years in prison with no chance of parole, the teachers that had made her school life worse were called in and had their records reviewed none were fried but would be if they ever tried doing anything like that to a student again. The teacher who had saved her from her living hell was called in and became her legal guardian and with that Patricia got the normal life she wished, her life became a typical teenager school life with her performing duties as a puella magi in secret. She lived a happy life until the day she became a witch.

Her transformation into a witch happened in an airfield on a rainy night. Unlike most her change was caused by a simple overloading of her soul gem with the energy from grief seeds she had already found out a few days before what would happen yet she still continued with her role as a puella magi. Upon realizing what was about to happen she simply smiled looking up to the sky with tears in her storm grey eyes and said "Thank you, Teach" after that she became her witch self, out of all the other transformations hers was one of the least emotionally and physically painful ones. Her transformation had caused one of the old planes in the hangers to explode which was writing of in the news papers as a gas leak, she knew that she had to leave everything behind and she was happy that her change hadn't hurt anybody. His musing due to a close as he watched her enjoy what most would call playing house, he decided that they would talk another time. As he left he looked back watching her once again beginning to reenact another one of her happier days, he said nothing for he did not want to take from her the one thing that made her happy "a predictable normal school day".


	10. Chapter 10: Roberta

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

* * *

><p>Roberta<p>

NObodY kNOws HoW dRY I aM

noBoDY kNoWS hOW DrY I AAAMMM!

The sound of drunken tone-deaf singing echoed throughout the barrier world. The culprits of the horrible noise were Roberta the birdcage witch (her title very appropriate since her appearance was that of a pair of slender female legs wearing fishnet stockings standing in a birdcage) and master of the barrier and her guest who had brought crates full of wine, rum, and various other alcohols. The minions of the world know as Gotz (a strange creature with the wings and head of a bird, a chiseled muscularly body and legs wearing green thigh high boots) were flying around spastically and at random apparently to escape the ear splitting sound of the drunken duet. The song soon ended when both parties fall on their rears giggling childishly Roberta's landing causing her cage to rattle loudly which echoed throughout her barrier world of broken doll parts, they were shortly followed by most if not all the Gotzs falling to the ground exhausted and probably happy that the pair had finished. "Que buen trago…hic" Roberta stated slurring her words as she staggered to stand up "must be hard when you're 'just' a pair of beautiful legs¨ her drinking partner mused as he to tried to get back on his feet managing to the point that he stood by grabbing one of the bars of Roberta's cage.

"OY, watch what your grabbing HUEVON!" Roberta yelled in drunken fury while stomping. Causing her cage to shake and scaring him into letting go and fall right on to his backside again, "Sorry I forgot about that" he apologized with less slurring due to the sudden scare causing him to sober up a little. He had forgotten that the bars on the cage represented her upper body and due to her comment he was probably grabbing a private area on her person, the Gotz soon began to pick themselves up off the floor and started to do what they were created to do flutter around the cage and try to woo Roberta. "ATRAS ATRAS MALDITOS!" she began to scream as she kicked wildly at the Gotz fluttering around her cage using what her guest believed (since he couldn't understand them) to be bad pick-up lines the same kind you would hear in a rundown sleazy bar from a ugly drunken fat man who believes he is quite the real ladies' man after having a few too many and seems to have missed a much needed shower. "HEY leave her along you stinking buzzards" he yelled as he tossed an empty rum bottle at the flying minions causing some to scatter. Some of the Gotz who were unfortunate to be struck by Roberta's frantic kicking would broke apart into multiple doll pieces that added to those that already lay broking on the floor, from those remains the Gotzs would eventually piece themselves back together only to continue in their never ending pursuit of Roberta's favor and affection.

After about half an hour and a thousand thrown beer cans and liquor bottles later all three parties were laying on the ground breathing (or in the Gotz case chirping) heavily. The silence was broken by Roberta "…por que…?" she asks to no one in particular "why…what?" her guest asks "…why doesn't anyone care about me…I did my job stopping witches from lastimando los demas and at first it was fun...'hic'…" he already knew what was going to happen next "Yo 'sob' LOST MY CHANCE TO BE A HAVE FAMILIA WAAAAH" he hung his head in sadness he only nodded his head and balled his fist as he allowed her to continue her rant, he knew what she was talking about he had seen it all...and it wasn't pretty. Roberta was once a young girl who had her whole life ahead of her until she meet an incubator and jumped at the chance to by a Puella Magi thinking that she would grow out of like it was just a fad oh how wrong she was, Roberta could have been considered one of the best since she kept it up until her thirties where she became desperate and depressed about romantic relationships because her "job" of witch killing took up more of her life then she ever thought possible.

Roberta´s life became a very empty one since she couldn't enter any kind of relationships in fear that her partner may get caught up in one of her battles, so to have some kind of life outside of being a Puella Magi she started working at a hostess club where she could have some kind of socially interaction with others, over time she slowly began to return to her more cheerful self since now she had friends at the bar the manger and other girls were very supportive of her and became a sought of surrogate family for her, she became quite the popular choice of the hostess at the bar which gave her a small feeling of pride but she never rubbed it in anyone's face. Sadly being a hostess had brought some unwanted attention since soon she was being picked by some stupid men who seem to have confused the hostess bar with a brothel or bordello. This all came to a head when a drunken customer tried to get her to sleep with him and when she refused he punched her scaring her face, this single act of violence was the final straw as Roberta finally succumbed to her depression and became a witch right there in the middle of the bar taking everyone with her.

Now here she is apparently after she changed to her witch form her mind seems to only focus on the worst parts of her life her friends all but forgotten, he slowly walked towards a group Gotz that were getting up and would soon continue harassing Roberta to the group he asked "Mind leaving Roberta and I some alone time to talk?" the Gotz looked at one another and shook their heads from side to side telling him they didn't want to, which he responded to with "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, _**LEAVE**_" the last word was spoken in such a tone that it didn't seem possible for any kind of living being to do so, it sent chills through the bodies of all the Gotz and caused them to quickly scatter as far away from him as the could crashing into and tripping over each other. With the area cleared he began to talk to Roberta who was still ranting while he walked towards her.

"So that´s what you think is it?" his question stopped Roberta's rant, as she stood still…he continued "You should be proud of yourself, you are the first Puella Magi who ever managed to see past the age of thirty most of them either get killed by witches or end up becoming witches around the age of twelve but not you…you lasted longer than any of them I should know I´ve seen them and even though you hated it you kept doing it without expecting any kind of reward or thanks you still kept protecting innocent lives that would have been lost if you weren't there." Roberta began to shake as the heart filled words were touching her "I´ve seen how you were back then and hearing you now I think you need to be reminded of something…you are much stronger then you think you are…you are better than you think you are…you have in my mind done more than your fair share of the whole witch hunting deal…so to me by becoming a witch you have received…no EARNED the retirement you so richly deserved…so even if no one remembers what you have done for them then or those who do may think it was a dream I will speak for them when I say…Thank You Roberta…thank you for not giving up, ever…and thank you for being there for us when we needed you." Roberta was now on her knees in her cage as her guest carried on his speech "You think that it was meaningless but you have earned my everlasting respect for the sacrifices you have made in the line of duty and I am sure that one day you will find the happiness that was taken from you, but for that to happen you must keep living and moving forward…so please dry you tears and never forget that you are so much more then you give yourself credit for." As he ended he stood before Roberta who was silent as the words sunk in…she slowly almost mechanically stood to her full height in her cage, he was taken back when the cage´s door opened and Roberta stepped out "I thought she couldn´t leave" he mused in his mind.

To him Roberta out of her cage was more imposing then when she was in it, "Tienes razon" she spoke before slightly leaping up and back so she landed on her cage´s roof "This is retirement for all the Puella Magi work and being a witch is my severance pay which means soon I too will be hunted but yo prometo I will not go down without a fight" her words sounded almost hopeful as she continued the Gotz began to circle her acting almost like the halo of an angel "ahora young new magi come for me and try your hand against a generation´s finest but be warned you will face all my ira when that time comes so I hope you not disappoint, as for you my friend you have reminded me that giving up is not something I would ever do and I will not start now gracias" he bowed and turned to leave as Roberta continued her speech as the Gotz cheered for her the sound almost like fans cheering their favorite pop idol "I´ll have to be some extra boozes next time for the Gotz…no one likes being left out" he would apologize to them the next time he visited but for now his thoughts soon trailed off to listing what drinks he should being the next time he visit the Roberta. Even after he had returned to his own world he kept walking forward never stopping just like Roberta had during her days as a Puella Magi.


	11. Chapter 11: Kriemhild Gretchen

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Kriemhild Gretchen

Visitor´s POV

Crunch…crunch…crunch that was the sound my shoes made as I walked towards my destination, Kriemhild Gretchen (I just call her Gretchen) the witch of salvation. Her world was the same as the last time I had visited it, there was nothing but ruins and rubble of destroyed buildings, mounds of concrete with some metal bars sticking out shattered glass reflecting the sun, drain pipes that still had water running from them. This world was by far the most depressing and desolate of any of the barrier worlds I have been to, not for the fact that it looked like a city after a being carpet bombed but the simple fact that despite it being a witch´s barrier world there was hardly anything truly strange or witch-like about it. The only "strange" things about this world was first that the sky was blood red and second was how dead it felt, ever barrier world no matter how strange or empty it seemed there was a sense that at least there was life in it. This world had none of that the only sound was that of the wind blowing which sounded somewhere between a mute whisper and a voiceless moan, I often pause and simply look around at my surroundings in the off chance that there was some kind of change if any that there was something there…but there is nothing. I wonder if this is how nihilists or the extremely depressed see the world.

Even the air adds to the void like atmosphere. The air has no taste or temperature, it doesn´t reek of death or even of dust only the impression that there never was anything but rubble, worse yet the air is not hot nor is it cold. I sometimes think that I have stopped breathing simply because the air is so empty that I can barely register that there is anything passing though my mouth or nostrils, for each and every breath I take I feel more and more empty inside as if Gretchen´s barrier world is trying to slowly pull my soul from my body leaving nothing but a lifeless shell. This world seems to be endless for all I can see besides where Gretchen stands is nothing but an empty horizon which leads me to believe that this barrier stretches on indefinitely further compounding the fact of how dead and devoid of life it truly is.

My trek feels like both a long one and a short one. Long for the distance that I must travers to reach Gretchen and short because Gretchen is for lack of a better word HUGE, she is a literal giant shadow (I have never seen her face) that stands tall at the centre of her barrier with her hands held up to the heavens as if begging for something so my goal is never out of sight but the mixed feeling of the distance I walk is probably due to the slow pace I use in this world but I can´t help it, just being here feels like my very heart and soul are being broken and crushed over and over with every step I take this world wouldn't be so bad if Gretchen at least some kind of minion to interact with. No in this empty world there is nothing…"what´s that?" I think as a sudden abrupt noise pulls me from my inner musings "could there actually be something here?" is what I thought as I quickly whipped my head around in every direction hoping to see or even catch a glimpse of who or what this potential being could be…upon seeing what had caused the noise my heart sank further, it wasn't anything special just a corner of debris crumbling off an old piece of concert…all that excitement for nothing now I feel even more alone then before...After a couple of minutes of just standing there I continued my walking towards Gretchen the witch form of…Madoka Kaname.

Madoka, kind hearted Madoka how the mighty have fallen. She was a living paragon of purity, no matter what happened around or to her she would face it with a smile, I still find hard to believe I mean who would have known that because of one of her friend´s multiple efforts to save her from making a contract with an incubator would result in the creation of one of if not the most powerful witch in existence. The title of saint I feel fails to do her any true justice but what deeply touches my heart (or whatever equivalent to one I have) that even as an extremely powerful witch Madoka now Gretchen STILL wishes to help others, she is truly benign for all the times I have viewed her existence not once has she ever tried to directly invade, encroach, or outright attack the human world since her barrier is slowly drawing the human world into she probably doesn´t see the point in doing so and thus intone with her title wishes to grant them one thing, the very thing that most people wish for…salvation. With this thought in mind I have come to the conclusion that the only reason her world is so desolate is because she already drew all its life into herself so she could protect it while its inhabitants (if there were any to begin with) lived on in a perpetual peaceful paradise.

Normal POV

Upon reaching Gretchen´s feet he just took a seat on a rock, the same rock he had used every time he had visited this world. The rock might as will be considered his rock since there was something craved into the surface from the one time he had brought a small knife with him and etched a small message into the rocks surface, a message which read "Save The Saviour". He sat there before leaning back, clearing his throat and began to talk.

Visitor´s POV

"I have no idea what I am anymore; I mean I know that I am alive. I think, I breath (even if I don't have to), I am living being just as are you, but what are we? I will not be boastful and think of myself as a god for to reach that level I would have to transcend physical reality, the title god can be considered a different name for a universal concept something that exists everywhere at once in other words something that is omnipresent. To which I can safely say witches and I are not, we exist but only in our own worlds and these worlds still part of the physical plane of existence." I looked up to see if Gretchen heard what I had said but no response came from her which made me realize the direction my words had taken "Oh…sorry I got side-tracked didn't I, how I reached universal concepts is beyond me. I guess having too much free time can make one´s mind go off on tangents…*Sigh* The only thing I know is that I have not been human for a long time or should I say a short time, can beings such as you and I measure our ages using time even though it no longer has a hold over us or do we keep using what we learned in our youth just so we can have some semblance to remind us that there is some humanity left in us." My words were meet with silence once again "Sorry here I am endlessly going on about myself, I ask that you forgive me for you and the rest of the witches are the only beings I can talk to but that is only one of reasons I visit, the main reason is because I care about all of you. You may think it but you are not alone for I am here for all of you for I understand you pain and now you know mine, for that I am grateful that all of you exist." As cliché as it may sound finishing that sentence seemed to have left me feeling much littler, as if I had relieved of a heavy burden.

After a few more minutes/hours (it´s all the same to me) sitting in silence "Well it´s about time I left" I said standing up and stretching my body after have being siting for so long, I tilted my head left and right causing the bones (I think I still have bones) in my neck to crack. When I looked at where I had left the message I found to my great surprise some else writing next to it, in black letters a simple "Thank you" was scrawled next to the small massage I had left on the rock. I looked up towards Gretchen who seemed to be as still as ever…but I had this odd sensation that even if I couldn't see her head or face I had the feeling that as I looked up to her she was gently looking down at me. For the first time since I got here it feels like that there is some life in this barren barrier world…I have been talking to it this whole time and I hadn't realized until now…I'm such a fool, how could I forget this is Gretchen/Madoka I was talking to…my words didn't fall on deaf ears. My walk back to the portal felt very short in comparison to the soul shattering trek it was before maybe because now I know…I am not alone.

* * *

><p>I wanted to try something different so I tried my hand at writing from the character´s point of viewing instead of simply narrating the story. As always comments, critiques, reviews I welcome with open arms and an open mind and…yes I do read them all.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Walpurgis Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Walpurgis Night

The witch of set construction. She was by far one of the most powerful and unpredictable witches know and she was the one witch he knew nothing about. He couldn't decided if she suffered from strong mood swings, had split personalities, was bipolar, or was a hive mind the one thing he was sure was that she was absolutely stark raving crackpot mad. Hers was the one past he could never find regardless of how long he probed the time stream, he couldn't figure it out was she even a witch to begin with, was she made from many weaker witches, maybe she appeared without the incubators meddling which would make her the first natural born witch. All he knew was that she was crazy and despite that fact she was still fun to be around…sometimes.

"Oh it is you little one, why don't you return when my nap is done" she spoke as she rotated slowly upside down in the air "You have invaded my room, this chapter is starting far too soon." She had the odd habit of referring to everything as if they were in a work of fiction. She raised a hand to mouth to stifle a yawn; her visitor remained still as she continued floating, her appearance could be considered normal and at the same time strange. The "normal" was with respect to her choice of clothing which was that of a voluminous blue Victorian style ballroom dress: the upper half was very form fitting enough to emphasize her figure with large puffs on her shoulders, sleeves that were tight on the arms that became very loose when they reached around the wrist all of which was adorned with frills and lace, she even had two horn like ornaments on her head (normally used by royalty). The lower half of the dress just as adorned and was very wide to the point that some may have considered it too wide since it far passed Walpurgis´ shoulders, the dress had a large cut in the front so it could show the wears legs…which in her case was a dead give-away to the "strange" part of her appearance that anyone would have been able to see miles away. Where her legs would have been instead in their place was sets of turning gears…her skin was absolutely chalk white to the point that it almost looked as if her body was a single piece of smooth marble, her head had no noticeable facial features except two, her lips which were a bright red and the fact that the was no top half to her head. His musings of her appearance were brought to a halt when Walpurgis flipped herself right side up did a few quick stretches then faced her guest

"Since we have this chance, how about a dance" she spoke twirling around with no rhyme or rhythm while humming a song and randomly changing the tone and speed of her humming and soon her humming became her using an opera style singing voice using the tunes of various different songs. From singing a tango to a waltz and sometimes out of nowhere she would beat box, her dance moves were no less random and each one had no relation to the songs she was providing nor did they follow any of the beats or rhythm. The songs every changing and her dance steps a far cry from what they should be left him rooted to the spot as he watched the completely unpredictable spectacle which he thought could only be called insanity incarnate in interpretive dance. At the end of her dance she finished with one hand pointed towards the sky the other in the opposite direction with a disco flare, which was soon followed by the air being filled by the applause of her minions which seem to just fade into existence, he stared dumbfounded at how utterly insane and mad the whole spectacle he had just witnessed his thoughts were simple "Who break dances to the Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata?…better question WHAT did I just WATCH?!" as he stared he soon noticed something about her that he had to comment about "You're dress is slipping, please fix it since that's not very lady like" he said turning away and pointing to one of her now bare shoulders.

Walpurgis adjusted her dress with a slight giggle that caught his attention and caused him to look in her direction "That's something you shouldn't say, the readers met think your gay" she said lowering her voice making it sound sweetly seductive as she bent forward towards him pressing her arms together which in turn give her ample cleavage "Readers…I thought it was an audience, what are you talking about? Do you mean your minions?" he asked pointing towards the shadow like beings that appeared female based on their silhouettes and at the same time looking away embarrassed once again completely confused by her erratic thinking, random body language and change of tone. "Why are you acting like a mute, but I find it does make you cute" she said as she pulled him into a hug burying his face in her bosom with his arms flailing causing her to laugh at his plight. After finally separating himself from her he landed square on his rear causing the shadow girls to giggle and for Walpurgis to laugh "Hohoho that was fun, watching you fall flat on your bum." She spun and twirled as she laughed with him groaning as he pulled himself into a sitting position as she abruptly stop moving.

"I pled dear readers that you review this work, and I hope in your comments you won't be jerks" she spoke looking off into the distance. He just sat there dumbfounded by her comments, shaking his head as he tried to understand what she was talking about, but all it did was give him a headache. "Oh I'm sorry my friend, can I help you off your rear-end?" her question and offering of her hand contradicted her pervious actions and words meaning she had shifted to a more docile demeanor. "Thank you" he said after being helped up off the floor "how have you been feeling?" he asked calmly so as not to provoke another switch "Fine as of late, but the voices do make me head ache" her answer was actuated by her rubbing her temples in slight pain, "Again with the voices…" he thought "are they still saying the same things as always?" he asked as he assumed a sitting position without falling (Walpurgis´ world seem to react to one´s thoughts, if one believes they are sitting in a chair then they will be even if the is no chair in sight) "yes these voices fill my head, and the words their speak are of dread" Walpurgis continued after shaking her head, they talk soon became less friendly banter and idle chatting and became more along the lines of Walpurgis´ visitor playing psychoanalyst to help her with "the voices".

Though the session he listened to her and thought up different theories on just Walpurgis was "the voices might be of the falling puella magi, so she could be the witch of the first puella magi drawing the fallen ones into her, but if that was the case then why can´t I find her starting point? Maybe her world is a sought of purgatory for the girls who gave into despair, her minions look like some of the puella magi I seen from the other witches pasts and hearing their voices might be punishment for her…" outside of his personal mental musings he failed to notice that Walpurgis had stopped talking and was now facing him "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" the sudden shout caused him to jerk his head up and fall out of his "chair" onto the non-existent "floor". Getting back on his feet he looked at Walpurgis and knew that he was in big trouble foe the only times Walpurgis ever stop speaking in rhymes is when she was either when she was serious or she was very angry and to him it looked like she was both. "Sorry…I was wondering what we could do with respect towards the voices you hear" he spoke trying to use the most calming tone he could for he knew if he made one mistake then he would have face a very livid Walpurgis Night and that was something he did want to go through again, Walpurgis floated towards slowly, menacingly her fist clenched and baring her teeth at him "Now…Now…we don't want a repeat of last time" he spoke hoping that reminding her of the last time they got into spat and damage it caused would defuse her impending rampage. Crossing her arms and tilting her head side to side showing that Walpurgis was considering what he had just said "That is true, but I'm still mad at you!" her words made him release the breath he was holding thinking "good she's rhyming again disaster averted" he took silence that followed as a cue for him to leave least he do something to angry her again.

"Well I'll be on my way then" he said as he was turning to leave, "Leaving so soon why? do you wish to make me cry?" she asked her voice suddenly sounding like a small child's with her hands clasped together in front of her face as her slumped shoulders began to shake with restrained sobs, he shook his head as he went up to her and gave her a warm hug which she returned in an instant. He rubbed her back slowly while gently rocking her back and forth comforting her since he know in the deepest part of their hearts all the witches were very lonely, they lived in realms of their own creation which were fitted to their ideal specifications but at the same time they were left isolated from one another leaving them only their minions as friends and companions. "Now there's no way, the readers can think you're gay" she said into his shoulder, he patted her back as they let go of each other "Don't care" he said as they drifted apart. He waved good bye to her as he slipped back to his world "I'll see you soon" were the words he spoke as he faded away, Walpurgis Night merely flipped herself upside down and said in a emotionless voice "I'm sad to say, we will never see that day" for in seconds she broke into the human world and upon entering saw two young girls one with long dark hair wearing glasses and a shield of some kind, one with short pink hair in pig tails, and some strange cat like creature with a doll like face. She found it so hilarious that these girls wanted to face her…in fact it was so funny that all she could do was laugh even when she was soon bombarded by bullets, missiles, and a wide assortment of ammunition that would put a small military regiment to shame…

(Meanwhile)

Upon returning to his domain he allowed himself to simply float relaxing in empty space. His downtime was abruptly cut short as he felt a sharp pain in his chest "What the…AARRGG" he was struck again but now he knew, he recognized this pain it was the same pain he had felt oh so long ago, a pain he never wanted to feel again. "…Something's wrong…" he thought as he opened multiple rips in the space in front of him that acted like windows into the past it was with these windows he saw what was causing him such pain, and what he saw was for lack of a better word…impossible.

As he looked on the events transpiring his face began to crack and chip revealing that it was a mask the whole time and now one of his eyes was revealed to be a dark shade of violet. He looked on and there was nothing he could do, what was unfolding before him far surpassed anything he had seen before and soon he couldn't see anything as he was blinded by an intense flash of pink light…After the flash of intense pink light faded he looked on and saw what was happening, this pink haired girl this Madoka had become something different altogether she wasn't a witch but instead she acted more like a guardian angel to the puella magi who gave into despair saving them from becoming witches. No angel wasn't a strong enough word the only word that could possible do her justice was…Goddess, she had passed on to a plane of existence higher than his own for while he existed outside of space and time Madoka now existed outside of all bounders for now she existed on a universal scale as the Goddess of Hope for all puella magi everywhere. As Madoka saved the puella magi he noticed the things that he had brought back from the witches realms soon begin to fade since now that Madoka was preventing the existence of all witches past, present, and future the objects he had collected never had a starting point and thus never existed to begin with. He frantically tried to grasp any of the objects hoping that by being able to hold onto one it would fade but it didn't work everything soon vanished the only thing left was his photo album, he looked in the photo album he had created and saw that each photo was also fading until every page was left blank as if they had never been used.

This is what finally did it, he grabbed his mask and with a cry of soul shattering anguish ripped it off his face for the first time in centuries revealing his face to no one but the void around him. He didn't move and his breathing became very shallow, as he allowed the fragments of his mask to crumble away he realized that now he was trapped in his own realm, for he could only enter the witches' barrier worlds because those also existed out of space and time, they were enclosed dimensions separate from the world of humans and as such he didn't have to worry about effecting the time line of those worlds because in those worlds time had effectively stopped. As he tried to make sense of what had just happened or trying to block it out of his mind he staggered and swayed clutching his head feeling as if he was losing his mind, his thoughts were flooded by ever possible conceivable emotion sadness, joy, fear, pain, etc. all of which soon drowned into one very powerful feeling of…pure uncontrollable anger. He was angry…he was mad…but underneath his rage there was one more emotion that he felt above all else…he was alone…he yelled, cursed, and cried out for in the end all he could do was scream out in impotent rage wanting to break something, ANYTHING but there was nothing in his realm his mask gone his album discarded all that was left was to allow himself to be swallowed by the horrible feeling, the same accursed feeling he never wanted to experience again the feeling of…absolute…totally…loneliness…

* * *

><p>As always reviews andor comments are welcomed I do read them.

Now one reader asked if I would be covering the witches from the spin-off series and games in this work. The answer right now is no for this work I will just be covering the witches that appeared just in the anime, if I do write chapters covering the other witches then it would probably be in a different fan fiction. That does not mean I don't want others to do so, on the contrary I wholeheartedly encourage others to write their own versions if they desire, I write for the simple joy of writing if my works give people ideas for their own fan fictions then by all means go and write them.

With that done, the next chapter will be the end of the story, please look forward to it


	13. Chapter 13: End

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, but the OC does belong to me.

End

He aimlessly floated in his realm the realization of what had happened had left him in shock. One Madoka Kaname had finally made her wish to her incubator contractor Kyubey and what a wish it was, he had watched the whole thing play out before him and was gob smacked with what she had done. With that one wish she had wept out every witch in existence in a single display of power to which there were no words to describe it, he floated lost in his thoughts letting his mind wander. Part of him was happy for now his witch friends were finally freed from their tragic existence, but at the same time he also felt a profound sadness one deep enough to make him shed tears, he had lost everyone he cared about…again. The witches he had meet, comforted, befriended it was all for nothing, he was left with but happy memories of days past. Seconds felt like hours, days like years he just remained still like a statue unmoving, cold, the feeling of loss he experienced hurt more than any words or blows. He just didn't care anymore the witches were the only beings that he could relate to and now; all that was left was just himself and his eternal memories.

"Well this is different" The deadpan statement made him spin to see who had spoken and to his surprise what had found its way into his realm was a member of the race that contracted the puella magi, an Incubator.

"Hello, would you like to make a contract?" its unchanging face looked at him in what he considered anticipation, knowing of the race and the consequences that normally follow their contracts,

"There is nothing an Incubator could grant me" he replied sorrowfully.

"So you know about incubators which means you must also know about Puella Magi, correct?" "Yes, and the witches" his answer made the incubator tilt its head "Witches...what witches?" this response remind him that no one remembered the old system so he began to tell the incubator of the "original" Puella Magi system answering questions when asked and explaining parts that might have gotten rewriting thanks to Madoka's wish, when all was said and done the incubator asked him if he could rewind time to a point where witches still existed which was quickly shot down resulting in the incubator pushing the issue.

"I would like to see these witches, so why can't you show me?" it questioned.

Sighing he explained "You must understand that everything in this universe has an infinity number of futures from the moment of their creation, ones timeline branches out into alternate ones which exist parallel to each other. Branches can created be something as simple as turning left instead of turning right after leaving a building, or something as grand as getting married or staying single."

He paused along the incubator to digest what he had just said. "Her power far surpassed my own, I exist outside of time so I can be in any one place at any giving time, I can be in the past, present or future of anything but only one of those points at a time. I'm a singular entity, a fleeting moment if you will without a past, present nor future and thus time holds no power over me. If I wanted to affect something's entire history I would have to become a part of it, but I can't for I would stop existing outside of time since I would become something that is constant and therefore I would possess a past, present and future. So even I have limits to what I can and cannot do, but Madoka…she did something incredible and impossibly selfless. With that power she was allowed to do something that has never been possible, she affected every single timeline of every single puella magi turned witch of the past, present and future AT THE SAME TIME! Granting her wish has placed her in a completely different plane of existence. What a member of your species has done is something a very few can claim, some may think that Kyubey had created the most powerful puella magi…but that's wrong…an Incubator had helped to create a…goddess, shE...sHE…SHE BECAME THE CONCEPT/GODDESS OF HOPE ITSELF!" exhaling from his small outburst to regain his composer he continued.

"She didn't just erase all witches that were born from puella magi, you saw them as well those strange creatures which now act as substitutes for witches. Why do they exist now and not before, because she became a goddess …and she erased the concept/rule of witches being born from puella magi, she erased/altered a universal law to save others. She saved all the witches from despair, but at the same time because of her wish I have lost all my friends. I've tried to rewind time before to see if I could just get a chance to say one last good bye but I couldn't. No matter how many times I tried or how much I wanted to I couldn't, my powers pale in comparison to what a goddess can do…" he finished with a deeply depressed voice carrying a tone of absolute and utter defeat which sounded to be on the verge of tears as his body shocked trying to control himself.

"I see...I have another question I haven't been able to hear the other incubators since I've arrived, what kind of place is this?" the incubator asked bluntly expressing no sympathy or concern for the melancholy being before it.

"I would be more concerned about your tail" the incubator turned its head to see that its tail was slowly fading away as if it was being engulfed in a silent shadow, causing it to actually have a shocked expression on its face.

The incubator ran around spastically as it frantically tried to think of a way to send itself back to its home, its normally blank face was showing how worried and afraid it had become from the situation. Looking towards the only other being within the empty realm and yelled "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?"

The man stood still unmoving before he spoke, his next statement held an air of sadness and regret to it "Good bye my poor incubator friend…but I will tell you something important before you disappear. What exists between the parallel branches of time, what exists outside of time itself? The answer is…NOTHING, a great empty abyss of nothing why there is no past, present, or future, no here or there, no now or later in other words you have ventured into the very thing you race fears the most and tries to prevent…welcome my dear incubator to the realm…of entropy itself." he finished couching down to gently pet the incubator on it's head all the while with an expression of sympathy and pity on his face.

The incubator was paralyzed with what it had learned and faded into nothing before it could say another word, now that his guest had vanished he said nothing as he stared where his visitor once stood until after several seconds of unhappy silence he lowered his gaze "I bear no grudge towards you or your race". With that everything became silent once again…

Until a soft voice spoke "That was a bit much" upon hearing this he turned to see a pink hued glow lowering from above. That dimmed to reveal a young girl with pink hair in pig tails wearing a white dress with pink ribbons almost like a wedding gown and she had large white angelic wings.

"You are…Madoka Kaname…" he was for lack of a better word stunned, someone akin to a goddess was before him the very person he wanted to thank and throttle at the same,

"Why did you kill him?" she asked in a solemn tone "I didn't…entropy erases time itself so for a being that has a time line to be here it is the same as burning the candle at both ends, for entropy destroys a being's past and future at the same time before finally engulfing their present." She nodded in understanding "Don't worry I have a feeling that the little one will be back soon" she said, her comment left him stunned before he remembered who he was talking to this was Madoka Kaname a little girl turned goddess who had rewrote the very rules of the universe for the sake of others she might have rewritten others he wasn't aware of but right now he just stared, seeing what she would do.

They stood in semi awkward silence just looking at each other contemplating what the other was thinking, he only blinked when some annoying light appeared in his face which he tried to shoo away which was then followed by others dancing lightly in the air, he didn't understand what it was only that Madoka was smiling at them. They were like fireflies but they didn't make a sound.

The both watched as the sparkling lights began to gather en masse before they made a large cluster, and from the cluster the incubator that had disappeared begin to reappear from it. Once the body had fully imaged the sparkles fade away, the prone body began to move slowly like a baby horse taking its first step the incubator recognized where it was "Why am I still here" it asked in surprise "You faded into nothing, what is entropy but the realm of nothing itself" the incubator looked at the pair of beings "I still can't hear the other incubators" Madoka gently smiled at it before saying "That is because now you exist outside of time like we do, you are now you're own being" looking at the two before it the incubator simply said "Things are going to get lonely soon" Madoka looked forward "I don't think we'll lonely for long" she said as they all looked to see another albeit much larger gathering of sparkles that soon began to form a body.

The body that soon emerged was that of Sayaka Miki in her puella magi form who after opening her eyes saw her fellow puella magi and friend making her run at full speed happily yelling "MAADDOOKKAA" before tackling her and encompassing Madoka in a tight hug causing both to happily laugh, which soon dissolved into a tickling match between the two of them. Soon more sparkles followed, gathering together then producing the forms of other puella magi, the incubator was surprised to see the number of puella magi that had supposedly become witches and now were floating in a group not too far from them.

They were all surprised by a young looking puella magi who started to jump up and down weaving her arms at them before yelling "ONII-CHAN, WE CAME TO LIVE WITH YOU" hearing the puella magi's voice he froze then said "…that's…Charlotte?!" soon other puella magi began to appear calling out and beckoning them to come over to where they were, he recognized each of their voices "…They…still…recognize…me" he said wiping away the newly forming tears of happiness "So they still remember you, but now they are puella magi again…" the incubator stated "…yes…" he said with a blissful smile "You said you lost all your witch friends so…" looking up the confused incubator asked "…Wait, so if they're not your friends what are they now?" looking over to the group of puella magi happily chatting with each other as if nothing had every happened. He picked up the incubator and placed it on his shoulder slightly surprising it before moving towards them, turning his face to the incubator his answer that was almost a whisper in tone consisted of only two words.

"…My Family"

* * *

><p>Huzzah I finally finished this series, and I am extremely ecstatic about that fact. I would like to thank all those who read and enjoyed my work with a very special thank you to GoldsteinM who assisted me by providing facts and a secondary opinion to my ideas. With this done I will be going about other projects trying my hands at different genres, so please look forward to those and as always leave reviewscomments/suggestions so I may see what needs fixing and/or improving...I do read them

So for now…Times up.


End file.
